


T H E L A S T S O U L

by wolfgirl5618



Category: Underswap - Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Might have some angst, Not an xreader, The Last Soul, The Last Soul Underswap headcanon, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), at the start tho??, chapters will have my art at the start :D, i'm more into art hhh ;w;, i've moved from wattpad to a03, im not really much of a person who does a lot of writing, inspired by a friends underfell headcanon, inspired by underfell headcanon - big bad wolf, might have a bit of gore, my underswap headcanon, or end-, or self insert, so bare with me, so yeet-, sorry ;0;, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl5618/pseuds/wolfgirl5618
Summary: Sans has apparently dropped out of the royal guard! It seems like he wants to help the human on their journey. It's questionable for all the monsters in the underground, for why a monster should HELP a human. When all they need is a soul to be free, the last soul, that is.





	1. First things first (A/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these might be copy and pasted from Wattpad (like the A/N you're about to read right now, so it'll sound weird oops-)

  
 

Oh my, hello everyone it is I wolfgirl.

I'm back on wattpad, kinda..  
I sadly don't read stories here, I might if I find interesting ones but I've moved on to A03 to read some fanfics.  
  
But, uh throughout the years of not updating my shitty old fanfic, I've really improved ;w;  
  
Well, both art, and writing. I'm again, not much of a person who does a lot of writing. But after writing paragraphs of whatever and some other shit. I've noticed lots of improvement and it's amazing <3  
  
I'd like to say, that this story is not going to be an OCxSans/Papyrus/Canon or Xreader, or a ship (as said in the desc/tags) Sorry! ;w;  
  
If you like my artwork check me out on my social media!~  
http://wolfgirl5618.tumblr.com/social-media  
  
  
Well, cya in the next chapter or well third maybe  
\- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -   
wolfgirl

 


	2. D E S I G N S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just all the designs I made of all the MAIN characters <3

Sans (Blue/Blueberry) - So the design on the right is a bit lower quality because I only found a screenshot of it. I couldn't find the file hhh ;-;  
  
Chara! - I like the design, although I can't really draw humans... hope I can improve on and maybe update this ;w;  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. C H A P T E R 1 - P E R S E V E R A N C E

Heya! The names Sans. Sans, the magnificent skeleton!~ I'm on my way to find another human, the past ones before... well, don't come back after me. I don't know why... must be because my puzzles are SOOOOO great that they don't want to come back! Maybe I should make easier puzzles. NO! Harder ones are the best. _Mweh_ heheh _..._  
It's been a while, now human so far... Maybe my brother knows, that lazybones is always slacking off the job. But who knows, he might've actually found one! Running quickly as I can, I notice my brother standing there. Of course, doing nothing, _ugh._  
"BROTHER!" I whine out.  
He turns his head down at me. That lazy grin of he shows always, I smell something and it's not good.  
"yeah bro?" He groggily says out, that smoking of his must've messed his voice up. Hmph, I still can't stop him. Unless he's around A **_HUUUUMAN_ **OF COURSE.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING HERE??? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A HUMAN??"  
"oh, y'know just looking at this lamp. wanna join me?"He chuckles a bit, eyes going to the lamp, then back down to me.  
"NO! I DON'T!" I huff out a _hmph!_ "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON A LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS!"  
"aw, c'mon. This lamp is pretty interesting."  
"NO THANK YOU BROTHER, I AM GOING TO DO WORK! UNLIKE YOUUUU WHO JUST SITS AROUND ALL DAY!"  
He shrugs "fine by me." Chuckling after.  
Heading back to Snowdin, I search all over. Even waterfalls, hotlands, and the other areas.  
_Nothing so far..._  
  


??? P . O . V .  
"alright kid, you can come out"  
  
I move away from the lamp, I still don't get how it's the exact same shape as me. And have these monsters changed the lamp for all the humans before me? I'll save that note for later, probably should write it down in my journal. This'll be useful for school you know.  
  
I fixate my glasses a little to see the tall figure from earlier. Smiling at him, he smiled back with a cigarette in his mouth still. Hm, odd for a skeleton like him to have one. Poor guy is probably stressed from his brother. His brother seemed pretty sweet though, hyper. But sweet.  
"Thank you, Papyrus."  
"no probs kid." He winks as he says that, walking away in the depth of darkness and snow.

Well, I guess I should say who ** _I AM_**  right reader? I know, I shouldn't break this invisible fourth wall. Just, keep that a secret alright?  
_**My names Percy.**_

 

 

_**I am the perseverance soul.** _

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Phew! I almost got myself killed, that, Lizard monster. What was her name again..  **Alphys!**  She's so fast, agh! My legs were getting so sore, to the point where I needed to relax, but I can't stop now a Lizard is on my tail! I made my way to the scorching hot area, I stop my self to relax and breathe for a while, I take a look at my surroundings and clutch my journal. _I-is that **lava???**_  
I heard a loud yell fading into where I was, it was her again! I look over, to see her till she slid down on the bridge. She was breathing heavily, was she tired like I was? Well, probably not since she could keep going... ugh, this heat is making me feel like an idiot... Wiping some off, I wanted to continue, but my soul told me no. I look over to the sweating monster again, I just hope I don't risk my self in getting killed. I hesitantly took the cup  _(keeping my distance)_  and poured some water. Walking over to her, she was panting with her tongue out, I feel bad for her honestly. I dump the water on her scar covered head, she shook a bit then immediately she sprung up, almost making me trip or fall backwards. Thank god I didn't...  
"Did... you just, save me?" She looks up, her gold tooth glinting.   
I look away a bit, then look back, nodding silently.  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a bone-crushing hug.  _Oh god! Can't breathe!_  
" _nGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_ " She yelled out. Tightening her grip a bit more. "THANKS-"  
I pat and kick her armor a bit, damn this death grip! She realized, and let go.  
"Heh, sorry about that kid. But ay, thanks for the help I guess. Though that wasn't really necessary..." Lowering her voice down, she puts back her helmet and quickly walks back to waterfalls.  
Well, that's great I just saved a life. Hm, let's continue.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Y E A R S L A T E R** _

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Staying with the skelebros was great, they we're both funny with their shenanigans! Sans's puzzles were great, although they were too easy. But today was the day I go on and save the monsters.  
"HUMAN!" I hear the excited skeleton scream.  
Turning around and smiling at him I say "Yes?"

"B-BEFORE YOU GO..." He looks down, looking a tad bit sad. "I JUSt.. wanted to say.." Sans's voice turning to a whisper now.  
"Th-thank you for being with me, and my lazybone brother." He looked back up, smiling but still had that feeling of worry inside him.  
I smile and hug the skeleton, "You're welcome Sans. I had a really great time with both of you. But now I must venture on and save you all."  
He nods silently, hugging back, even blushing a little bit.  
  
**_It's time._**

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After a while of looking in this dark "abandoned" area, I noticed a door that was slightly opened. I hesitated to go in, feeling like there's a trap in here. Well, might as well test it just for the sake of my life. Going through my pockets, I pull out one of my pens. Ah, my favorite shade of purple, sad to see it go to waste now. Throwing in it inside the room, nothing happened, only the sound of the pen hitting the floor. Alright! My pen isn't going to be waste then! Pushing the door open a bit more, my eyes widened at the sight.  
  
It was the  ** _5 previous souls_**  
  
_In coffins._  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to leave this area quickly before I was caught. I turn around only to be in front of two guards.   
  
**"Well, look what we have here."**

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
**P R E S E N T - S A N S ' S P . O . V**  
_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After hours of looking, I could not still find the human... Where have they ran off to!? Should I just give up..? They're really good at hide and seek. Now that i've let them ago, I've been just so worried now! Maybe Undyne knows! She does have those creepy cameras always on the human.  
  
Rushing to the lab, I noticed Undyne's shocked face. Her eyes going back and forth to the black blank screens, then me. 

"S-Sans! I-I didn't e-e-expect you t-t-to be here!" She quickly spluttered out.  
"WHERE'S THE HUMAN!??" I look at the screens to take a closer look. Nothing, just. Blank black screens! Oh, nononono please be okay human!  
"I d-don't know! O-o-once they e-entered an a-ab-bandoned area, th-the screens j-j-j-just went b-b-b-black!" She bit her fingernails after saying that.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THIS ABANDONED AREA IS??"  
"S-Sans, I'm not a-a-allowed to tell you. I-i'm sure th-th-the human i-i-is f-fine!"  
"WHY CAN'T YOU AND IM SURE THEY'RE NOT!"  
"Th-the queen and many other monsters h-have to k-k-keep this a-area secret!"  
"WELL IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I'LL GO FIND IT MYSELF!" Running out of the lab, I look out again.  
I heard the distance of Undyne's words fading out  _'s-SANS NOOO'_

 _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
Maybe the queen's castle has it, I just need to look harder!  
  
So it can't be behind buildings, it can be under or over. Nor is it in the last places I've visited. Only, one of them I haven't checked is the queen's castle.  _I must find the human!_  
  
Entering in I found a suspicious door, with my great sneaking skills from Alphys I managed to not get caught hehe!  
_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
There were many doors, some looked new, others old, or open. Looking through each one, one room  _Patience_ , it had those same golden flowers I've seen before. Each beautifully crowding around something. But, there was nothing in the middle... I looked into another  _Bravery_ , there were traps, crazier than mine! I check another, getting my hopes up to find the human, nope, another.. room named  _Justice_ , there was a large cage on the opposite side, a huge monster could fit in there! But I'd think the human would know not to be in here, they're really smart. Time to check the other 3.  
  
The next one  _Integrity_  had a pen and paper, a lot of crumpled up ones, I take a look at the less crumbled up one.  
  
__**Day ~~???~~  
** I don't even know anymore... it's been so long since I've been here... Ever since I've been caught. I've stayed here thinking, is there anyone that's actually going to come here and save me? Of course not. I've been captured! I have to be honest here, most monsters are better than others. But now that I think of what happened to me, I don't know how to feel about them. After these guards captured me and threw me in this empty room. Wait, I think someones coming!  


_** _** ~I ** _ ** _  
__**** __****  
  


Huh... this writing feels awfully familiar, but no time to think! I've got to find the human, dropping the paper I leave the room quickly and check another  _Kindness._ There was a set of plates, each had a sticky note. Looking closer, they had recipes! Some of them seem like human ingredients, others monster ingredients. I should probably leave these be, someone might get mad if I take it away!  
  
Alright.. last room, unlike the other rooms where I had to manually open it, this one.. was creaked open. Is something going on? Walking over there quietly, I peek a bit inside. Wh-what are they doing to human???  
  
One of the guards was holding onto them tight so that they wouldn't run off. I couldn't interfere, I wanted to save the human but my body resisted, I can't take the risk to be dusted, nor can I interfere... with the guards.. jobs... I look down in despair.  
  
_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"_  
  
The shriek from the human, made me instantly look up at them. I saw their  **purple**  soul glowing, very brightly, emitting the whole room with its beauty. The guards chuckled at their work, as blood spilled out of the human's mouth. They drop them to the ground as their body goes unconscious, I quickly ran out before they would catch me.  
  
Is.. this what happened to the previous humans?  _Is this why they never came back?_   ** _Did Papyrus know about all this? WHAT DOES ALPHYS DO TO THOSE POOR HUMANS!!??!_**  
  
  
  
  
_**WHY! JUST WHY!**_

 

****


End file.
